


It's called stealing

by Wolven_Spirits



Series: Souls of Ilk [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Harry is no exception, M/M, Thief AU, Tom hoards his treasures, thief!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolven_Spirits/pseuds/Wolven_Spirits
Summary: Tom sneaks in through the bedroom window of the new house he has targeted. He will steal some valuables, including the adorable messy-haired guy sleeping in the bed.





	It's called stealing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aroundloafofbread](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroundloafofbread/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [aroundloafofbread](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroundloafofbread/pseuds/aroundloafofbread) in the [TomarryFlashExchanges](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TomarryFlashExchanges) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Tom sneaks in through the bedroom window of the new house he has targeted. He will steal some valuables, including the adorable messy-haired guy sleeping in the bed.

Tom hummed quietly as he slipped through the window. The figure on the bed stirred and Tom immediately increased the amount of magic in his voice, using it to lull the young man back into a deep sleep.

With a sigh the figure turned over, messy hair parting to reveal a soft, gentle face, still enthralled by Morpheus’ touch.

Tom eyed him, not letting up on his magic, then began to pick through the various gems on what appeared to be a work station next to the bed. The book shelf had a few items made of gold, and a sack of galleons left thoughtlessly atop a half-read book.

Each and every item that Tom admired made its way into his bottomless bag, and soon the room was divested of half of its contents.

Then he turned to the largest gem - the one that was too great to fit in his bag. Not that he would ever subject it to such thoughtlessness. No, this treasure he would handle with utmost delicacy.

Still humming, he smoothed a few strands of hair from the man’s face. Oh, but he was so very _cute_. Moon-touched skin, pink lips parted in sleep, eyelids fluttering in dream. Yes, this would be his greatest haul yet.

Slipping his hands underneath the man’s body, he lifted him and cradled him close.

The figure stirred yet again and Tom soothed him with yet more magic. “Sleep now, just a little longer,” he murmured as he stepped onto the windowsill, and then leapt down, vanishing into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> “Did you kidnap me?” The green-eyed man asked when he woke up in a bed not his own, surrounded by a mountain of treasure.  
“Just a little,” Tom defended. “And I prefer the term ‘stole’.”


End file.
